Na začátku
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Remus vzpomíná na počátky svého netradičního vztahu se Siriusem. Dokončení povídky Zdání klame.


**Originál****: **Beginnings

**Odkaz: **tittisrealm7.c7om/fantasy/archive/0/beginnings.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Titti

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **domácí disciplína, výprask, dominantní Lupin

**Poznámka:** Pokračování povídky s názvem _Zdání klame_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA ZAČÁTKU<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Sirius usnul v mé náruči. Odhrnul jsem neposlušný pramen vlasů za ucho, abych mu viděl do obličeje. Vypadá vyrovnaně, úplně klidně. Jsem pyšný, že mu můžu dopřát vnitřní mír. Není to ode mě zrovna skromné ani nejslušnější, já vím, ale je to tak.

Většina lidí by nerozuměla. Řekli by, že ho biju, týrám, ale tak to není. Poskytuji mu hranice, které hledá. Ty, které neměl jako dítě, ani v dospívání. Ty, které vytváří společnost, ale on je v Azkabanu nikdy nepoznal. Nicméně než věci dospěly k současnému stavu, stálo nás to čas a úsilí.

Když jsem odešel z Bradavic, našel jsem si práci jako zahradník. Zaměstnali mě na jednom starém sídle s velkým parkem, obehnaným zdí. Majitelé na zámek přijeli málokdy a tak chtěli někoho, kdo ochrání jejich majetek před místními nezletilci. Žádná velká dřina. Po prvním úplňku byli vesničané přesvědčení, že na zámku straší. Od té doby mě nikdo neobtěžoval.

V červenci téhož roku se objevil pes. Poznal jsem ho na první pohled. Jak bych mohl nepoznat Tichošlápka, s nímž jsem strávil tolik úplňkových nocí. Sirius se přeměnil do lidské podoby a pozdravil mě.

Nenabídl jsem mu, aby se ke mně nastěhoval. Ani jsem nemusel. Bylo pro něj přirozené zůstat se mnou, v bezpečí. Tam, kde by ho nikdo nehledal.

Ale nebylo to pro něj snadné. Sirius byl vždycky společenská povaha a roky nucené samoty v Azkabanu se mu vůbec nelíbily. Zato klid a práce mu prospěly.

Ani si nevzpomínám, kdy se z přátel stali milenci. Náš vztah se měnil úplně spontánně, jednoho dne se prostě Sirius ocitl v mojí posteli. Od té doby neodešel. Nemusel si hledat místo v mém srdci, dobyl je už kdysi dávno ve škole.

Žili jsme spolu rok, než nás Albus zavolal. Řád se dal zase dohromady a obnovily se mise. Přestěhoval jsem se do Bradavic. Sirius trávil většinu času v terénu, ale když se vrátil, bydlel u mě.

V lednu došlo k tragédii. Při jedné misi zabili Hagrida. Sirius byl s ním. Po návratu podal Řádu hlášení. Tvářil se klidně, ale já jsem viděl, jak je napjatý.

Jakmile jsme překročili práh našeho pokoje, zhroutil se na podlahu a začal plakat. "Je to moje vina, měl jsem být víc opatrný. Kdybych tam nevletěl tak bezhlavě, Hagrid ještě mohl být naživu. Za všecko můžu já."

Držel jsem ho v náruči a mumlal nesmysly, dokud se neuklidnil. Nakonec usnul. Já jsem zůstal vzhůru, díval jsem se na něj a nevěděl jsem, co si mám myslet. Opravdu udělal chybu? Sirius byl vždycky ztřeštěný, ale práci bral vážně. Na druhou stranu, bylo to už dávno, co Sirius dělal bystrozora. Možná nebyl tak připravený, jak od něj všichni čekali.

Tenkrát jsem ještě neměl dost informací, abych se dokázal správně rozhodnout, a Sirius tím utrpěl.

V následujících měsících riskoval víc a víc. Nejspíš bych na to vůbec nepřišel, kdyby Severus pár jeho kousků neviděl na vlastní oči ze svého místa mezi Smrtijedy. Pořád si pamatuji, jak za mnou tenkrát přišel.

ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩ

"Lupine, musíme si promluvit." Severus si sedá na jedno z mých křesel s podobným nadšením, jako kdyby to byla rozpálená plotna.

"Oč jde, Severusi?" Pořád jsem dost naštvaný, že před dvěma lety všem prozradil mou lykantropii, ale upřímně, nemůžu mu to vyčítat. Čekal jsem, že mě udá hned po tom incidentu v Chýši.

"Black -"

Skočím mu do řeči. Na tohle už nemám sílu. Jsou dospělí. Jestli se dál chtějí hádat, budou to muset dělat beze mě. "To je věc vás dvou. Nezajímá mě, co ti udělal, a nechci vědět, co hodláš udělat ty jemu."

Severus zavrtí hlavou. "Nechápeš, co se ti snažím vysvětlit. Nejde o to, co dělá mně, ale co dělá sám sobě. Zahrává si a někdo ho zabije. Už třikrát jsem ho viděl na setkání. Dřív nebo později si ho všimne i ten idiot Pettigrew. Není potřeba, aby chodil někam, kde už jsem já. Maximálně nás kvůli němu oba zabijou."

Odmlčí se a dívá se na mě. Vím, co chce ode mě slyšet a je mi jasné, že má připravenou odpověď, ale dělám, jakoby nic. "Možná si chtěl ověřit informace, které nám dodáváš." Lepší než říct, že mu Sirius nevěří nos mezi očima. Ačkoliv ne o moc.

Severus se ušklíbne. "Naše city jsou vzájemné, ale vím z důvěryhodného zdroje, že byl spatřen v Prasinkách a v Příčné ulici. Jako by to nestačilo, ještě spustil alarm na Malfoy Manor."

Vstane a přejde ke krbu. "Žije pouze díky tomu, že jsem tam náhodou byl a poznal jsem psa. Něco s ním udělej, nebo je do týdne na prkně." S posledním významným pohledem opustí můj pokoj.

ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩ

Do dneška přemýšlím, co měl asi na mysli. Mohl něco poznat? Vždycky jsem si partnery na hraní vybíral velmi opatrně. Potřeboval jsem především uvolnit napětí. Mí partneři byli submisivní lidé, kteří také nestáli o žádný trvalý vztah. Diskrétnost na prvním místě.

Jestli jen hádal, nebo dokonce myslel úplně něco jiného, se asi už nedozvím, ale vím určitě, že jsem Severusovi zavázaný.

Samozřejmě tenkrát nic nebylo tak jasné. Pralo se ve mně tolik emocí - můj milenec a přítel klidně riskoval svůj život. Byl jsem smutný, mrzutý, bál jsem se, ale hlavně jsem se zlobil. Kdyby tenkrát Sirius zůstal venku ještě jeden den, všechno třeba mohlo být jinak. Ale on se vrátil chvilku poté, co Severus odešel.

ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩ

"U Merlinových koulí, co sis myslel?" Pustím se do něj rozzlobeně, hned jakmile se objeví na prahu.

"Remusi, zpomal. Nemám ponětí..."

"Nemáš ponětí. Vůbec sis nevšiml, že tě u Malfoyových mohli zabít. Nebo si takové drobnosti ani nepamatuješ? Proč taky, začíná to být pro tebe denní chleba." Jsem vzteklý a je to vidět. Normálně nikdy nezvyšuji hlas, ale nedokážu si pomoct.

"Aha, jasně. Snape-"

"O Severuse vůbec nejde. On se nechová jako blázen. Na rozdíl od tebe." Otočím se k němu zády, neměl by vidět můj vztek. Dýchám, snažím se uklidnit. Musí to pochopit. Kdybych na něj křičel, ještě víc se zatvrdí. Musí mi věřit.

"Vím, co dělám. Potřebuju sehnat ještě pár informací, abych to ukončil. Nechápeš, Remusi? Čím déle čekáme, tím budou silnější. Musíme jednat." Přistoupí ke mně a položí mi ruku na paži. Tentokrát ho nenechám vyhrát. Nemůžu. Jde o jeho život.

Otočím se k němu. "To je nepřijatelné, Siriusi. Řád pracuje jako tým. Nemůžeš dělat samostatná rozhodnutí, která ohrožují tvůj život. Co ses dozvěděl, že ti to stálo za takové riziko? Víš snad něco, co nám Severus ještě neřekl?" Ptám se ho chladně.

Sklopí oči. "Nevím. Jen jsem si myslel... vím, že můžu něco udělat..." Podívá se na mě. "Prosím, Remusi, musíš mě pochopit."

Zavrtím hlavou. "Ne, nic takového nemusím. Tobě evidentně nezáleží na mých pocitech. Vůbec tě nenapadlo zamyslet se, jak by mi asi bylo, kdybych tě ztratil jen kvůli nějaké honbě za větrnými mlýny. Vím, že jsme ve válce, že kterýkoliv z nás může umřít, ale já odmítám být s mužem, který bezdůvodně riskuje svůj život." Vím, že dávám v sázku hrozně moc a jenom doufám, že znám Siriuse tak dobře, jak si myslím.

"Co říkáš?" ptá se zoufale.

"Říkám, že pokud mě nepřesvědčíš, že se mýlím, nemůžeme být spolu." Připadám si jako zrádce. Uchýlil jsem se k citovému vydírání, ale on je pro mě příliš důležitý. Udělám cokoliv budu muset, aby byl v bezpečí.

"Udělám cokoliv, Remusi. Stačí říct," zašeptá.

V duchu se usměju. Nalíčil jsem past a on do ní skočil rovnýma nohama. To je celý Sirius. Ale ještě zbývá ujistit se, že mu opravdu můžu dát to, co potřebuje. "Dobře," začnu klidně, "Chci, aby ses svlékl a kleknul si k posteli."

Zvedne obočí. Vážně se na něj zadívám, odmítám odpovědět na nevyřčenou otázku. Sirius mě zná dobře, rozhodne se poslechnout. Chvilku počkám, kvůli sobě, pak vstoupím do ložnice.

"Petrificus Totalus." Siriusova klečící postava zkamení. Jdu ke svému prádelníku a z vrchního šuplíku vytáhnu krabičku. Položím ji na podlahu před svého milence. Zvětším ji a vyskládám její obsah.

"Chci, abys mě poslouchal, Siriusi. Řekl jsi, že uděláš cokoliv, ale to jsou prázdná slova. Chci, abys věděl, co od tebe žádám." Sednu si před něj, aby mi viděl do očí.

"Záleží na tobě, jestli se mnou zůstaneš nebo ne. Pokud zůstaneš, potrestám tě, kdykoliv překročíš meze. Nebudeš mít právo diskutovat o tom, za co nebo jak tě potrestám. V minulosti jsem používal všechny nástroje, které vidíš tady na podlaze. Můžu použít kterýkoliv z nich, kdykoliv budu mít pocit, že si zasloužíš trest."

Vstanu a odejdu ke dveřím. Ještě jednou se otočím. "Očaroval jsem tě, protože chci, abys chvilku zůstal v klidu a důkladně se zamyslel. Pokud vím, ani jedno neděláš moc často." Úplně vidím, jak samolibě by se Severus zatvářil, kdyby mě slyšel. "Chci, aby ses podíval na bič a na důtky a na všechny ty ostatní věci, a chci, aby ses zamyslel, co _ty_ doopravdy chceš. Můžeš mi odpovědět až se vrátím."

Odejdu z našeho bytu. Nemohu tam zůstat, vím, že bych šel za ním.

Samozřejmě musím potkat zrovna Severuse.

"Vrátil se?" Stručný jako vždy.

"Ano. Sirius přemýšlí ve svém pokoji."

Odfrkne si. "Pochybuji, že dobrovolně," odpoví příkře. Pak se na mě podívá, jako by mě chtěl propálit pohledem. "Doufám, že ho začneš zvládat, v zájmu vás obou."

"Myslel jsem, že nás nenávidíš." Ani se nesnažím skrýt úsměv.

"Silně mi vadíte. Nicméně nechci vás vidět mrtvé." Zírá přímo před sebe.

"Čím to bude?" Dráždím ho. Moc dobře vím, čím to je, ale do toho, jak se s Harrym na sebe dívají, mi přece nic není. Vím, že Severus svůj zájem ani nenaznačí, dokud Harry studuje. A když pak Harry najde dost síly, aby Severuse sám oslovil, bude to znamení, že už je dostatečně dospělý.

"Mám své důvody," odpoví, ale mně je jasné, že je myšlenkami někde jinde. Nebo spíš u někoho jiného.

"Jak jinak, Severusi. Radši se tam vrátím." Kývne a já rychle odejdu.

Tiše vstoupím do ložnice. Mám strach. Bojím se, že jakmile ukončím kouzlo, Sirius se sebere a uteče. Bojím se, že naše láska nebude stačit, abychom to překonali. Děsí mě pomyšlení, že pokud Sirius nenajde co hledá, umře.

"Finite Incantatem," zašeptám.

Sirius zamrká, ale ani se nehne. "Co teď, Remusi?"

Sednu si k němu na postel. "Záleží na tobě, Siriusi. Ty se musíš rozhodnout. Do ničeho tě nebudu nutit, i když bych moc chtěl."

"Chceš mě potrestat?" zeptá se nejistě. Zní tak zmateně.

"Ano," potvrdím pevně.

"Proč?" Posadí se na paty a pozoruje mě ztraceným pohledem.

"Doufal jsem, že mi to řekneš sám." Prohrábnu mu vlasy.

Vyjde vstříc mému doteku a zavře oči. "Omlouvám se. Prostě jsem... musím něco dělat."

"Nemusíš se nechat zabít. Odmítám se na to dívat."

Položí si hlavu na mé stehno a já zasténám. Jak jsem si mohl nevšimnout takové přirozené submisivity? Jak jsem mohl být tak slepý? Hladím ho, dokud necítím, že se uvolnil. "Jak ses rozhodl, Siriusi?"

Zase ztuhne a zvedne hlavu. "Neodejdu. Ty dělej, co musíš." V hlase mu zní nebelvírské odhodlání.

Povzbudivě se na něj usměju. "Tak dobře. Lehni si do postele, na břicho." Sirius sleduje každý můj pohyb, ale mlčí. Vyberu si kožená pouta a utáhnu mu je kolem zápěstí. Postel má normálně čelo z jednoho kusu mahagonu, ale s trochou magie Siriuse za chvilku můžu připoutat k čerstvě přeměněným sloupkům.

Vstanu a podívám se na něj. Roztáhl nohy, aniž bych mu je přivazoval. Hlavu otočil na stranu. Dýchá pootevřenými ústy. V očích vidím všechny emoce, které právě zápasí v jeho srdci. Svaly má napjaté a zaťaté. Merline, chci být v něm a zapomenout na všechny tresty, ale ne – musím to pro něj udělat.

Rychle odklidím všechny své hračky, venku nechám jen rákosku. Přejedu po ní rukou, vnímám, jak je hladká, ujišťuji se, že je bezpečná. Když sklouzne z mé dlaně a zasviští vzduchem, Sirius sebou trhne. "Jestli se chceš na něco zeptat, Siriusi, na cokoliv, teď máš příležitost," upozorním ho.

"Já...nevím...možná..." Potřese hlavou. "Ne, věřím ti," řekne nakonec.

Bože, myslím, že nikdy v životě jsem ho nemiloval tak, jako v této chvíli. Trvalo dlouho, než jsem se mohl spolehnout na jeho důvěru. Možná jsem ji nikdy ani neměl. Ale teď ji mám a určitě ji nezklamu.

"Proč tě trestám, Siriusi?"

Zamračí se. Tohle nečekal. "Nevím."

Typický Sirius. Mám co dělat, abych se nezasmál. Ale zůstanu přísný. "Zamysli se. Proč se zlobím?"

"Protože jsem se choval jako idiot?"

Jakmile vysloví poslední slovo, švihnu ho mezi ramena. Trhne sebou nečekanou bolestí a zakleje.

"Zkus to znovu, Siriusi. Proč se zlobím?"

"Protože jsem nemyslel?"

Dva údery rychle po sobě a on vykřikne. "A co se stane, když nepřemýšlíš?"

Zmlkne, zamyslí se. Několik dobře mířených ran. "Do prdele, snažím se myslet, Remusi! Nech toho!"

"Ne, to nejspíš neudělám." Švihnutí nechávají na jeho stehnech rovnoběžná znamení. Biju ho víc, než předtím, ale dávám pozor, abych ho neporanil.

"Myslet jsi měl dřív, než jsi zbytečně hazardoval se životem." Já mám svůj hlas pod kontrolou, zatímco Sirius mezi pravidelnými údery rákosky prosí, omlouvá se a nadává.

Rány nemilosrdně dopadají jedna za druhou na jeho rozpálený, rudý zadek. Nemluví, jen vzlyká. Modřiny na ramenou, zadku a stehnech mu budou trest připomínat pěkných pár dní. Rozhodně mu nedovolím, aby je odčaroval.

Nepamatuju si, že by to někdy bylo tak těžké. Dřív jsem dělal totéž, jenže mí partneři pro mě nikdy neznamenali víc, než možnost oboustranně uspokojivé noci. Teď bych nejradši zahodil rákosku a objal ho. Přesto pokračuji, dokud v jeho očích neuvidím slzy přijetí.

Pak mu rychle uvolním pouta a lehnu si k němu. Přitáhnu si ho k sobě, jsem zvlášť opatrný na bolavá záda. Hladím ho po tváři, dokud nepřestane vzlykat.

"Hrozně mě to mrzí. Nechtěl jsem, aby sis dělal starosti," přesvědčuje mě chraplavě a já vím, že mluví vážně. Jestli to bude stačit, aby v budoucnu změnil své chování, to se teprve uvidí. Osobně bych na to nevsázel.

"Já vím, Siriusi, ale ty jsi příliš důležitý, než aby ses mohl nechat zabít."

"Jasně, Řád..." zašeptá, a schová tvář k mému krku.

"Ne, Řád nemyslím. Jsi důležitý pro mě, a taky pro Harryho. Milujeme tě a chceme, abys byl v bezpečí." Vezmu jeho obličej do dlaní. "Miluji tě." Důkladně ho líbám a on zavzdychá.

Přitiskne se ke mně a já ho hladím ve vlasech. Zavadím pohledem o krabici s mými hračkami. Najednou mi dojde, že dosud jsem je používal jen pro vlastní potřeby. Teď mi pomůžou postarat se i o ty Siriusovy.

ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩ

Tu noc spal v mé náruči, zrovna jako dnes. Přál bych si říct, že k tomu víckrát nedošlo, jenže bych lhal. Poslední tři roky byly plné zvratů, ale ustáli jsme je společně a stal se z nás ještě silnější pár.

Přežili jsme nebezpečné časy. Teď, když je Voldemort mrtvý, v kouzelnickém světě i v našem životě zas zavládne klid a mír. Tiše se uchechtnu. Nepochybuji, že Sirius určitě najde nové důvody k potrestání. Můj milenec není z těch, kdo by se dokázali usadit. Takže zase musím být s ním, abych mu připomínal hranice.

**KONEC**


End file.
